Purpose of the invention: General Statement of the problem
Improve ability to localize transmission of diverse signals to a multiplicity of geographically distinct destinations. PA1 Improve downlink and uplink channel reuse in a given area. PA1 Improve reception of wireless broadcast signals from users by sampling an array of directional antennae to derive the local transmission field strength. PA1 The basic method uses a lumped location model as an approximation to computationally isolate dispersed multi-user transmission and reception. PA1 Methods utilizing this approach rely on a combination of antennas and signal processing to transmit and receive user transmissions. PA1 Base station transceivers wherein the uplink bandwidth is comparable to the downlink bandwidth. Such applications include situations wherein there is a greater density of users than can readily be afforded. Such applications include but are not limited to: PA1 Other spread spectrum base station transceivers where the downlink bandwidth is a multiplicative factor greater than the uplink bandwidth: PA1 Improved multi-carrier transceivers PA1 Single omni-directional antenna determination. PA1 Lee style pair of receiving antennas to minimize cochannel interference. PA1 Phased array background. PA1 Macro-diverse location determination. PA1 Basic Mechanism PA1 Advantages PA1 Disadvantages PA1 Basic Mechanism PA1 Advantages PA1 Disadvantages PA1 Directional antenna discussion PA1 Basic Mechanism PA1 Advantages PA1 Disadvantages PA1 D3 PA1 Basic Mechanism PA1 Advantages PA1 Disadvantages PA1 Basic Mechanism PA1 Advantages PA1 Disadvantages PA1 Basic Mechanism PA1 Advantages PA1 Disadvantages PA1 D3 PA1 Spectrum Patent 1 PA1 Very Large Array and other long distance interferometers PA1 NASA deep space communication systems PA1 1. Viterbi, Andrew J., CDMA: principles of spread spectrum communication, (c) 1995, Addison Wesley Longman, Inc., ISBN 0-201-63374-4 PA1 2. Mouly, Michel and Marie-Bernadette Pautet, The GSM System for Mobile Communications, (c) 1992, Mouly and Pautet, ISBN 2-9507190-0-7 PA1 3. Lee, William C. Y., Mobile Cellular Telecommunications: Analog and Digital Systems, 2.sup.nd ed., (c) 195, 1989 McGraw Hill, Inc., ISBN 0-07-038089-9 PA1 4. Mehrota, Asha, Cellular radio: analog and digital systems, (c) 1994 Artech House, Inc., ISBN 0-89006-731-7 PA1 5. Sreetharan, Mothothamby and Rajiv Kumar, Cellular digital packet data, (c) 1996 Artech House, Inc., ISBN 0-89006-709-0 PA1 6. Toh, C-K, Wireless ATM and ad-hoc networks: protocols and architectures, (c) 1997 Kluwer Academic Publishers, ISBN 0-7923-9822-X PA1 7. Monzingo, Robert A., Introduction to adaptive arrays, (c) 1980 John Wiley and Sons, Inc., ISBN 0-471-05744-4 PA1 8. Simon, Marvin K., Jim K. Omura, Robert A. Schultz, Barry K. Levitt, Spread Spectrum Communications, vol. III, (c) 1985 Computer Science Press, Inc. ISBN 0-88175-015-8 (v. III), ISBN 0-88175-017-4 (Set) PA1 9. Balanis, Constantine A. Antenna Theory: Analysis and Design, (c) 1982 Harper & Row, Publishers, Inc., ISBN 0-06-040458-2 PA1 10. Shannon, Claude E. and Warren Weaver, The Mathematical Theory of Communication, (c) 1949 Board of Trustees of the University of Illinois, Illini Books edition, 1963, ISBN 0-252-72548-4 PA1 11. Gibson, Jerry D. (editor) The mobile communications handbook, (c) 1996 CRC Press, Inc., ISBN 0-8493-8573-3 PA1 12. Sklar, Bernard, Digital Communications: Fundamentals and Applications, (c) 1988 P. T. R. Prentice Hall, ISBN 0-13-211939-0 PA1 13. Wilson, Stephen G., Digital Modulation and Coding, (c) 1996 Prentice-Hall, Inc., ISBN 0-13-210071-1 PA1 14. Kesteloot, Andre, Charles L. Hutichinson and Joel P. Kleinman (editors), The ARRL Spread Spectrum Sourcebook, (c) 1991 American Radio Relay League, ISBN 0-87259-317-7 PA1 15. Papas, Charles Herach, Theory of electromagnetic wave propagation, (c) 1965, 1988 Charles Herach Papas, Dover edition, ISBN 0-486-65678-0 PA1 16. Doble, John, Introduction to radio propagation for fixed and mobile communications, (c) 1996 Artech House, Inc., ISBN 0-89006-529-2 PA1 17. Straw, R. Dean, Gerald L. Hall, Brian Beezley, The ARRL Antenna Book, (c) 1994 American Radio Relay League, ISBN 0-87259-473-4 PA1 18. Danzer, Paul, Joel P. Kleinman, R. Dean Straw (editors), The ARRL Handbook for Radio Amateurs, 75.sup.th edition, (c) 1997 American Radio Relay League, ISBN 0-87259-178-6 PA1 19. Johnson, Richard C., Henry Jacik (ed.), Antenna Engineering Handbook 3.sup.rd ed., (c) 1993, 1984, 1961 McGraw-Hill, Inc., ISBN 0-07-032381-X PA1 20. Lo, Y. T., S. W. Lee (ed.), Antenna Handbook vol II: Antenna Theory, (c) 1993 Van Nostrand Rheinhold, ISBN 0-442-01593-3 PA1 21. Lo, Y. T., S. W. Lee (ed.), Antenna Handbook vol III: Applications, (c) 1993 Van Nostrand Rheinhold, ISBN 0-442-01594-1 PA1 22. Courant, R. and D. Hilbert, Methods of Mathematical Physics vol. I, Chapter 1: "The Algebra of Linear Transformations and Quadratic Forms", (c) 1937 Julius Springer, Berlin, 1.sup.st English edition, republished by John Wiley & Sons, 1989, ISBN 0-471-50447-5. PA1 23. Kaiser, Gerald, A friendly guide to wavelets, (c) 1994 Birkhauser, Boston, ISBN 0-8176-3711-7 PA1 24. Stangel, John J., et. al., U. S. Pat. No. 3,755,815, "Phased Array Fed Lens Antenna", filed Dec. 20, 1971, issued Aug. 28, 1973 PA1 25. Giannini, Richard J., U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,830, "Cylindrical Array Antenna", filed Nov. 27, 1970, issued Jun. 11, 1974 PA1 26. Stangel, John J., et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,831, "Circular array scanning network", filed Jun. 29, 1981, issued May 29, 1984 PA1 Convex shape PA1 Normal PA1 Cellular communications system PA1 Antenna PA1 Antenna Attributes PA1 Antenna Array PA1 the primary attenuation lobes of nearest neighbor transmitting directional antenna components overlap and PA1 the primary attenuation lobes of nearest neighbor receiving directional antenna components overlap. PA1 the reception of signals by said array from the user (uplink) space-time-delay domain of transmission can be effectively modeled as a banded linear transformation upon discretized space-time-delay domain of transmission yielding the antenna reception at discrete time steps. PA1 Distinct transmissions by distinct directional antenna components can utilize channel resources if the transmitting directional antenna components are not adjacent.
Application Examples
CDMA multi-user base station transceivers in densely populated areas. PA2 FDMA, TDMA and GSM multi-user base station transceivers in densely populated areas. PA2 SDMA multi-user base station transceivers in densely populated areas. PA2 National Information Infrastructure (NII) neighborhood base station transceivers PA2 Video and Movie On Demand wireless base station transceivers PA2 a. Chapter 5: "Cell-Site Antennas and Mobile Antennas" PA2 b. Chapter 6: "Co-channel Interference Reduction" PA2 a. Milstein, L. B. and M. K. Simon, "Spread Spectrum Communications" PA2 a. Lo, Y. T., "Array Theory", Chapter 11 PA2 b. Mailloux, R. J., "Periodic Arrays", Chapter 13 PA2 c. Lo, Y. T., "Aperiodic Arrays", Chapter 14 PA2 d. Rahmat-Samii, Y., "Reflector Antennas", Chapter 15 PA2 e. Lee, J. J., "Lens Antennas", Chapter 16 PA2 a. Tang, Raymond, "Practical Aspects of Phased Array Design", Chapter 18 PA2 Base Station PA2 uplink PA2 downlink PA2 users PA2 channels PA2 Directional PA2 Omnidirectional PA2 Phased array PA2 Dual cochannel interference canceling PA2 Micro-diverse PA2 Macro-diverse